


Chimeras

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Co-workers, Groundhog Day, Interrogation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Kylo Ren is living the same day over and over again.  He breaks the cycle and possibly alters his original timeline forever.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kylux Marmot Fest





	Chimeras

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a third person POV for this video. Heed the warnings there are mature themes and scenes. If I list too much they become spoilers for the video. Tagged for non-con elements for some of the still images below. There's no MCD. Kylo thinks about killing Hux but interrogates him instead you know typical hard kylux stuff.

**[Link to Chimeras on BaphometSims YouTube Channel 18+ only](https://youtu.be/bjfCoKRkJ6Y) **

**5:34 runtime**


End file.
